Blushes and Whispers
by TheOrangeStar802
Summary: Sasuke comes to training one day as his team mates were in on a secret with the blonde. What were they hiding? Why was Naruto blushing? NaruSasu. One little added scene in the end


_**A/N: Like I said in my profile, I'm trying to balance fics as of the moment. This is a half-humor fic! Please visit Dreamer609 as well...newbie like me! So R&R! (both mines and hers)**_

* * *

**Blushes and Whispers**

* * *

_Man! I'm really late aren't I? Sakura and that Dobe would probably accuse me of being like Kakashi! Oh the mockery!_

Sasuke kept on running as fast as he could to the meeting point where he saw his 2 team mates there, without Kakashi of course. _Now, l__et the insults begin...3...2...1..._

Nothing.

Just plain nothing.

He eyed them suspiciously. _Hm? What's the dobe whispering to Sakura? _The blonde soon let go of the kunoichi and was..._blushing? Woah! Why was he blushing? And Sakura's...giggling! Damn! What's with the secrets!_

"Don't tell him okay", Sasuke heard Naruto murmur as Sakura just nodded in agreement.

_Could he probably...feel the same way about me? _At the thought, Sasuke looked away to hide the faint blush on his cheeks. His other 2 team mates were about to ask him what's wrong with him, when, to Sasuke's delight, a _poof!_ came out. It was Kakashi.

"Hey! Sakura, Naruto, why didn't you scold me? I just came up with the most brilliant idea, you know?", Kakashi whined. _Seriously, what's with that! How in the world did he become a jounin with that attitude. _But Sasuke was also curious about his two team mate's lack of scold to their teacher. His eyes arched in confusion when Naruto came close to Kakashi and whispered something in his ear. Just like a while ago, Naruto let go as he blushed very lightly and Sakura returned to her giggles, though, this time, Kakashi was present. He wanted to see how his sensei would then gazed at Naruto, then to Sakura, who just giggled some more, then to the Uchiha, giving him his eye smile. _Damn! Just please let me know the secret!_

"Naruto, are little Sasuke looks really annoyed! Tell him, won't you?". _Did he really?_ Just to make sure, Sasuke went back to his cold Uchiha face.

"Haha! Sorry Sensei...". Naruto said something quietly that Sasuke didn't seem to catch but Kakashi did. _Stupid secrets!_

"Alright, alright! Now, you and Sakura train while me and Sasuke do the same".

With that, they headed off to their own sparring sessions with their partners.

Sasuke then divided his attention to 3 things. 1) His sparring with Kakashi 2) His thoughts and 3) Sakura and Naruto's training if ever they talk about their very secretive conversations. So far, nothing much came from his other two team mate's lips so he turned to his thoughts while still with his divided thoughts. _Naruto was blushing, right? Is it wrong to think that he's already told them about his own feelings? But if he did tell them about that, why wasn't Sakura stopping him? She has a crush on him right?_

"Naruto, it's kinda weird that you figured that out and I don't really approve of what you came up with but it's cute!". _Huh? What?_

"Haha! I know right!"._ Naruto was blushing!_

"You know, you should stop blushing! It's really obvious in a way that it's not!".

"Oh! Really! But it's the only way that I could stop myself from...".

"Sasuke! What's wrong? You never miss that attack!". Sasuke was on the ground, apparently was hit by Kakashi. He couldn't help it. The conversation caught his curiosity. _ Shit! Those two are looking here!_

"Teme! I can't belive you snoop around...haha!", Naruto insulted.

"Shut up, dobe!".

"Naruto, he's really curious...haha so cute...go tell him 'kay?", Sasuke heard Sakura say. _Damn!_

"Nah! He'll...".

"Sasuke, we'll now start with the..."._ Damn Sensei of his! Always ruining things! I'll just corner him later._

_**-After sparring**_** sessions-**

"Naruto, stop annoying little Sasuke and tell him already, 'kay? I'll be leaving, then!", Kakashi poofed.

"Yeah Naruto! Though, it's really cute of him! Bye! Gotta go! See you Sasuke-kun!". Sakura left off as well.

Naruto ruffled his hair and murmured, "Those two...I already told them that he'll...cor...ner...me! See!".

Sasuke was already in front of Naruto, wanting to know already so bad what was up. _Wait! He knew I'll corner him?_

As if to know the questioned look in Sasuke's face, Naruto answered, "Of course you'll corner me, teme! You'll get anything you want!".

Sasuke growled. "Just tell me what's up!", he said in a demanding tone.

Naruto blushed. "It's because..."_. This is it! Damn! Please kami...tell me he feels the same way! Huh?_

Naruto fell to the floor, hands on his stomach...laughing? _Why the fuck was he laughing?_

"Hahahaha...I...I can't...haha...take...haha...it anymore! Haha...Oh God...I'l...haha...seriously die from lau...haha...ghing!".

Sasuke felt so confused. _What was going on? _"Naruto...".

Naruto stood up, still clutching his stomach, in pain from laughing. "I just...haha...really figured out...haha...that your hair...haha...is like a duck's butt!". He fell to the floor again.

Sasuke turned and left, both annoyed and shocked at the reason for everything they were hiding. He just continued to blush as he turned to the skies, cursing the Gods for such cruel fate they gave him.

* * *

**(A/N: No it doesn't end there. I just thought that I want it to suddenly have a twist of events. If you want Sasuke to have what he wants, a confession, continue reading. If you're satisfied with the humor you were given, stop reading)**

Sasuke continued to walk on even if he heard the voice that was suddenly following him.

"Sa-Sasuke! I'm sorry...I didn't mean to say it _that_ bluntly".

"Hn". He continued walking.

"Stop ignoring me, teme!".

"Shut u-". _Huh? Who the fuck is grabbing my collar? And why by the back? _The next thing he knew, he was already in some alley cornered by...

"N-Naruto?", Sasuke stuttered.

"Hey!", Naruto crossed his arms, "I said I was sorry!".

Sasuke wanted to get out of this, so he lied. "Alright, you're forgiven! Now I'll-". He was suddenly pinned to the wall without even knowing it.

"You're lying, Sasuke! I'm just saying my sorry!".

_Woah! Naruto's too close! How in the world did I not see him come at me? Damn! I'm blushing. Breathe, Uchiha, breathe! Sigh. I guess I'll just have to forgive him, then. _"Alright! It's fine already! Now would you please let go?". He struggled, only to feel totally pinned. _Was Naruto this strong?_

"Sasuke, I have another secret you know?", _Breathe, Uchiha! Damn it! Breathe! _"I didn't tell the other two about it". _BREATHE!_

"And...?", the raven-hair asked, trying his best to keep his cool.

"You know, it's really obvious...you love me don't you?". _BREATHE! DAMN! STUPID SEXY VOICE!_

"Naruto...", he started.

"Just admit it, Sasuke!".

"Fine...I do! Now let go!". _Naruto, damn! Please!_

"No...I can't do that...but you know...there's something I always wanted to try...".

"Which i-". Sasuke's eyes widened as his lips were suddenly crushed into Naruto's own. **(let's keep it** **short, 'kay?)**

After a few seconds, Naruto let go with a finger on his lips, as if to say _ssshhh._ "Let's keep this a secret, 'kay?". Then he was gone.

Sasuke blinked and lost sight of Naruto as he looked around. There, just catching up to him, was the blonde boy, panting.

"Hey, Teme! I didn't know you could hide real good", he bowed, "Anyways, gomen! I didn't mean to say that about your hair!", then he grabbed Sasuke by the wrist, "come! I'll treat you to ramen!".

Sasuke just went along as one thought registered in his mind. _Did I just imagine all that?_

Meanwhile, the tugging boy looked away with an evil smile as he murmured, "Though, I think I'm not hungry...I've had a delicious meal...".

* * *

**A/N: Haha! I ended it there! It's weird and seductive...LOL! This is already completed 'kay? R&R!**


End file.
